


give me love

by larrygetscockblocked



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal, M/M, Smut, bottom!Louis, harry/louis - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrygetscockblocked/pseuds/larrygetscockblocked
Summary: when louis and harry have a quicky in the bathroom before the AMA’s. 2015 Louis/Harry





	give me love

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short au on louis and harry from the boys ama’s interview on the red carpet. hope you enjoy! :) x

it was a November afternoon, the twenty second to be exact. The boys scattered the halls on the sixth floor of their hotel, empty and claimed just for them. The room Louis and Harry were staying in was nothing too big, the walls painted an off-white and large windows that hung low to dip on the carpet floor viewed the city of Los Angeles. The head of palm trees, taxi cabs and limos in sight while billboards blocked the view of the Hollywood sign that stood in the far distance. An outline stayed still imprinted on the mattress where the two boys laid to rest just last night, the sheets booted to the edge of the bed and the few throw pillows to match the bedding on the complete opposite side of the room. It was quite cold, causing goosebumps to display on each of Louis’ arms as he removed Harry’s ‘Ramones’ t-shirt he’d worn to bed last night. It painted over his curves so effortlessly, resting over his bum, and swung just below his knees. Harry had been getting dressed in Niall’s room as he didn’t want to awake Louis who happens to sleep longer than the rest of them. Louis grabbed his suit that was hung up on the closet door. He struggled a bit cause of his lack in height, but once he got it down he began tugging it on ever so gently. He stood, watching his own reflection through the mirror that sat on the floor, against the concrete wall. As the door opened behind him, all he felt was the vague awareness of two eyes grounded on him, the sudden tingle at the back of his head which gave it away that he was being watched, there’s eyes on him. but the tension already seemed familiar and rather safe though his body fit the frame of the mirror, blocking the capability of seeing anyone stood behind him. He didn’t want to turn around, no, cause of course he was aware of who this was. All he was offered was the occasional gentle hum of a breathe sat behind his neck, or the sound of dragging feet over the carpet. He balled his hands into a fist around the hem of his pants, clutching onto a chunk of material, squeezing his eyes pinched shut as he felt an arm trace over his own and under, wrapping around his waist. It was Harry. He smiled at him through the mirror as his head rested against the corner of louis’ shoulder which met his neck, kissing damp kisses under his jawline from behind. He gently moved the jacket off Louis’ shoulder, the coldness of Harry’s silver rings brushing against his collarbone as he laid a quick kiss onto his shoulder before fixing his suit again. Louis giggled coyly at the way Harry’s long curls lightly fell against his flesh. Harry trailed his hand down Louis’ back, till he reached the end of his spine where it met his bum. “look so beautiful in that suit, darling” , harry hummed. unbuttoning a few buttons at the hem of his blouse , “i’d say the same even though that suit looks like one of my grandmothers curtains” , louis snorted.   
“gonna get you for that later” , harry smirked, tugging at the front of louis’ suit. “you really should start wearing more suits. they fit your curves perfectly” , harry bit his bottom lip before grabbing louis’ bum while standing in front of him.   
“well wait till you see what i have underneath it” , before Harry could answer someone was pounding on the door. “c’mon lads, time to go!” , Niall yelled. Louis adjusted himself as quickly as possible before Harry began walking to the doorway, Louis caught up to him, his dainty hands resting on each side of his waist from behind. At one point in the hall, waiting for the other boys to lock up, he stood on his tippy toes, kissing the back of Harry’s neck. When Liam and Niall left their room both of them curiously looked down each end of the hall, absolutely aimlessly, wondering if maybe Louis was downstairs talking to their driver, “where’s Louis” , Liam asked. “right here, lads” , Louis stepped out from behind Harry’s frame, giggling. “Should’ve known” , Niall snorted before the four of them silently walked down the hall where they were met with three of their body guards; Mark, Paul, and Alberto. As they were escorted to the back of the hotel, hundreds of screams filled the air, ‘i love you’s’ coming from the other side of the gate before the boys jumped into the truck. Niall was sat in the front passenger seat, Liam in the back behind him, Harry in the middle, and Louis right by his side; of course. Louis looked out the window before Harry’s large hand rested on his thigh giving it a light squeeze. He knew Louis always got anxious before award shows, so he wanted to reassure him everything would be okay, before leaning in to press a kiss against his temple. “you two are gonna make me sick” , Liam joked, causing a sudden reaction from Niall who laughed as well not even knowing what had been going on. 

When they arrived to the Arena, Louis took a deep breathe, staring out at the crowd of people lined up outside and the massive camera crew waiting for them to hop out from the vehicle, as like every other year. He began squeezing Harry’s hand that still rested on the top of his thigh, before they both quickly brought their hands to their lap. Their driver opening the door, as they felt a rush of wind fill the car, the basking sun reflecting off the car door. Louis was the first one to get out of the truck, chanting and screaming piercing through his ears. He wanted Harry to grab him, guide him, but he remembers; he can’t. 

One of the ladies set up with a small camera crew and walls propped up with “American Music Awards” written on it, in the corner of the carpet, grabbed hold of the boys almost immediately. As the countdown appeared on the monitor in front of them, Harry looked at Louis and winced, the moment was interrupted when a man yelled, “and we’re live!” 

“Hello and can I just say, we are here with the one and only, One direction” , the interviewer shouted into the microphone. While the boys all said a quick ‘hi’ in return, Louis met Harry’s eyes again. “he better not start” , is all he could think inside his head. He knew Harry loved to make things quite obvious about their relationship to the public eye, even if it meant they got in trouble afterwards. Louis couldn’t catch a word the woman was saying, all he caught onto was her saying something about it being their last performance before their break. Harry’s eyes were glued to him, he smirked, which quickly turned into him breaking out into a laugh and of course, that made Louis laugh as well. “What do you have in store for tonight’s performance?” , the woman asked abruptly. Harry just kept smirking at him, dickhead, Louis thought. He looked down, “this is live tv, this is live tv” , he repeated in his head, instantly looking up at Liam, subtly, so that he answered the question for him considering his mouth couldn’t form a single sentence even if he tried right now because Harry is stood in front of him, on live tv, making him utterly flustered. 

As the interview went on, Louis tried so hard to ignore Harry. he really did. Until the interviewer asked, “What are you going to do on your break?” , causing a sparked reaction from Harry. He arched an eyebrow, before smirking towards Louis, holding his own hands below his crotch and rocking, gently, in place. He bit down on his entire bottom lip before checking Louis out, up and down. Which Harry thought was quick enough but definitely not enough, that the camera’s could have still picked it up. Well, what’s done is done. Niall was in his left ear chatting away with the interviewer, Louis just gulped back a lump in his throat, smiling with only his lips. He was trying, ok. It is nearly as easy as you think, when Harry Styles is eyeing you down in front of the entire world. And he doesn’t seem to give a flying hell, himself. Louis felt his pants getting tighter and he was getting harder by the second, each glance was getting more difficult for him, he just had to go with it. “no adjusting yourself on live television, Louis” , the older boy thought to himself. Harry knew what he was doing, in-fact he already knew exactly what he did to Louis and what’s transpiring inside his pants. 

He could see the outline of Louis’ member through his pants, biting harder on his bottom lip, before Liam cut the tension. He bumped Louis’ arm carefully, “always so obvious” , he muttered under his breathe. Louis had a smile now plastered to his face that he could not seem to rub off. He was thankful in a way. For all he knows, Harry possibly would have taken him right there if Liam hadn’t butt in. Before the interviewer could ask what was going on, Harry distracted her. Phew. 

Once the boys walked off after their interview, they were led into the back before the entrance of the arena. Louis was still flustered, before he felt the sudden tug of someone at his arm. He was pulled into the bathroom by a frustrated Harry who instantly locked the door behind them, lifting Louis up on top of the marble counter top which laid bare, in between each sink. He moved both his legs far apart, stepping in between the gap they created, grabbing Louis’ face with his hands that covered the entire thing. Their lips attached. It was claiming, and heated. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s torso, tightly, pulling him in closer and allowing Harry’s tongue to slip inside his mouth. 

“god, want my mouth on every inch of you” , Harry hummed into the kiss, causing Louis’ lips to vibrate. His body was numb. This is all he wanted right now. 

Louis feels it like an electric current, a lightning that goes straight to his chest and he whines, even thought Harry hasn’t even begun touching him yet. His arms are shaking with tension. He’s helpless. Absolutely helpless, and he needs to move, needs to touch, and be touched. 

“easy” , harry pressed a kiss under louis’ ear, tugging at his earlobe with just his teeth. “haven’t even got my hands on you yet” , Louis arched his head back till it hurt and bit his lip. His eye’s rolling to the back of his head as Harry ran his cold fingers under his shirt and up his spine. He unbuttoned his jacket and the shirt he had underneath, very quickly, throwing it over a stall door before doing the same with his pants. Louis was squirming. Harry placed his hands on Louis’ thighs, rubbing over them and admiring the laced black panties Louis had on. He dropped to his knees in front of him, spreading his legs even further apart before brushing his hand over the fabric. He felt Louis harden in his own palm and brought his lips up to meet the inside of louis’ thighs, pressing soft kisses to each of them, trailing his lips over his cock. Louis squirmed in his touch, letting out a hitched breathe. Harry moved the fabric over, revealing his cock which already had pre-come surfaced at the tip of it. He licked a strip up Louis’ shaft, meeting his crown, and teasingly pecking a kiss to his tip. 

Louis let out a moan, echoing off the walls in the small bathroom. Harry stuck two fingers inside his mouth, causing Louis to suck at the tips, flicking his tongue repeatedly over the top of each of them, teasingly. He removed them, brushing his thumb over Louis’ rim before placing both fingers inside of him, using his other hand to cover Louis’ mouth.

“gotta be a good boy. can’t risk having anyone hear us in here, hm?” , Louis nodded, feeling Harry’s two fingers brush against his prostate before biting at the palm of Harry’s hand that was covering his mouth. 

“bad boy, no biting” , Harry removed his fingers before standing up, slapping Louis’ thigh. He pulled off his suit along with his trousers, getting off to just Louis being sat in front of him. And Louis loved that he had that affect on him to be honest. 

“over” , the younger boy demanded. Louis got on his knees, ass in mid air as his head rested against the cold glass mirror. Harry spit on his hand moving the saliva along his member, gently, setting the panties aside his hole. Louis felt Harry slip inside him. The fabric still on him which Harry could feel against his cock each thrust he took. Harry’s hands on his ass felt like they were melting the skin off and he’s still painfully tender, still feels like he’s on fire all the way down the back of his thighs down to his calves. He screams when Harry sinks his nails in and scratches down over his raw skin. “Quiet” , Harry growled, grabbing at his hair and pulling him back. “H,” Louis grunts. He continuously has to force himself to simmer down because of how harshly his shoulders burn from how tense he is. Harry grips at Louis’ hips, slamming him further onto his cock causing Louis to let out a whine. 

“Please,” he whimpers, the word coming out as more of a whistle. He doesn’t know what he was begging for at this point but he knew Harry would understand. “please, please, please” , he groaned. Every single breathe he took, leaving damp fog on the mirror. His cheeks pressed harder into the glass during every hard thrust Harry took, ramming into him even harder when Louis begged for it. 

“What’s that, babe?” , Harry smirked, needing Louis’ thighs with his palms. Only his tip was still inside Louis, and he could scream. He wanted to tell him not to stop. Wanted just for this one time to be used for someone else’s pleasure.

“please” , Louis repeats, and that’s all Harry needed before ramming into him, roughly, leaving Louis, weak and broken, his whines suddenly getting overpowered by the steady slap of skin and Harry’s quiet grunts, the sound of it all became more arousing than Louis’ tender ass and thighs where Harry‘s hands lay upon them. 

He can feel the sudden stretch of Harry’s thick cock become too hard to bare, but he continues to beg. The shape of that one word fit on his lips perfectly, oddly liberating when reduced to nothing but begging when he knows that Harry can hear him, can grasp nearly every single pant and effortless ‘please’ that falls off his lips. Harry let’s out inside of Louis, before hanging his head far back. He presses kisses along Louis’ shoulders, down between his shoulder blades, turning him around, his feet now glued to the floor so he was facing him. 

Louis’ eyes were glowing, he was giving Harry his puppy dog eyes and his cheeks were nothing but a soft tone of red. Harry quickly forced him onto his knees, moving a piece of hair out from  
his forehead before Louis attached his lips to the tip of Harry’s cock, moving his mouth up and down at a constant rhythm. Harry could feel himself hit the back of Louis’ throat, groaning, his eye’s pierced shut and his mouth hung open. “gonna come, baby” , Harry snickered, before he let out on Louis. He opened his eyes and looked down at Louis who was sat on the back of his calves, his panties being the only thing still on his body, looking up at Harry with a type of innocence in his eyes, cum in between his long eyelashes. Harry smirked before bringing a finger under his chin, so that he’d get the hint to start standing up, even though his legs were shaky. Harry kissed Louis’ lips, he could taste himself lingering on them still. He pulled back, grabbing a towel from off the sink, lifting Louis back up so that he was sat on top of the marble counter, wiping Louis’ face down before kissing his forehead firmly. He reached for their suits off the stall door, pulling his boxers back up before tugging the suit onto himself and reached into the small pocket that was stitched inside, grabbing a small purple object that looked like a plug from what Louis could tell. “Gonna put this in you and we’ll finish up later, okay?” , Louis just nodded before jumping off the sink and bending over so that Harry could properly place it inside of him. He was pondering on the fact that this would be in him for the rest of the night, realizing how uncomfortable he’d be but he won’t protest. Once it was in, Harry bit Louis’ bum, pressing a soft kiss to it before patting it, his way of telling Louis they were down. 

Louis got into his suit, adjusting it before walking to the doorway when Harry came up behind him, slamming him into the wall. “Wait,” he growled, “gotta mark up my good boy,” Louis forgets to breathe or swallow or move, forgets everything but the brutal hold Harry has on him. All he can think of is the low timbre of Harry’s voice, how his lips are sucking a patch onto his neck. He can feel the blood rising to the top of his skin, the final numbing feeling. He doesn’t think the adrenaline will wear off, the fog in his mind won’t clear until later, after the real ache.

When they are walking to their seats, the show is just getting started, Niall and Liam sitting with two seats in between them. Louis and Harry sit next to each other, not making a single noise as if they have been there the entire time. Niall and Liam lean over the two, “sex hair,” they joked, quietly, still causing Louis to flick Liam in the head which he would have done to the blonde one if he had been any closer to him. 

The music started playing and Harry just looked over, smiling fondly at the shorter boy sat next to him; god, did he love him. Louis looked up to meet his eyes before pointing at the cameras, making it known that he needs to pay attention now, camera’s are on and they can’t fuck things up this time around. Harry leans down to whisper in his ear, one last time, a soft ‘i love you’ , before Louis placed his small hand on Harry’s knee, repeating the gesture. It was wonderful, to say the least. The boys won two awards that night, and yet Louis still felt like with Harry; he won the world.


End file.
